Name
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: While partolling the halls, Severus Snape gets to know the real Harry Potter. Last chap is up. First HP fic, please review
1. Harry's song

Disclaimer: The song and characters being used do not belong to me. The Song, AName is by the Goo Goo dolls, and of course Harry Potter and characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.

It was safe to say, that Severus Snape was not a happy man. It was bad enough, he concluded, to spend all day with insufferable children, but to be patrolling the halls at night for any trouble makers when he could be doing more important things was just to much. Even though there was that perk of catching them and handing out detentions and deducting points, but he still hated the job.

He made his way up to the astronomy tower, when he stopped in his tracks and listen carefully to the sound that was drifting through the aging wood. It was a sound that he hadn't heard in years, and thought he would never hear again. It was music, but not just any music, but Muggle music. Creeping closer to the top of the tower, he recognized the sound as a guitar. Who would have such an interment? True, there were many Muggle born students at this school, but none that he knew of that were musically talented.

When he reached the top of the opening he saw none other the Harry Potter. He would have been up there in a flash, deducting points and handing out a very harsh detention, if the music he had been playing wasn't soYdepressing. He watched the boy a minute more, and to his surprise, Potter put down the guitar, and started scribbling hastily on a piece of parchment. So, Severus thought to himself, he writes music too. He cleared his throat and started to sing. Severus held his breath.

And even though the moment passed me by I still can't turn away

I saw the dreams you never thought you'd lose tossed along the way

Letters that you never meant to send lost or thrown away

And now we're grown up orphans that never knew their names

Don't belong to no one that's a shame

You could hide beside me maybe for a while

and I won't tell no one your name

I won't tell em' your name

Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far

Did you lose yourself somewhere out there, did you get to be a star

Don't it make you sad to know that life is more that who we are

You grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to believe

And reruns all become our history

A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio and I won't tell no one your name

I won't tell em' your name

I think about you all the time

But I don't need the same it's lonely where you are come back down,

And I won't tell em your name

As soon as the last note died away, Severus, as quietly as he could, left the astronomy tower, and headed back to the dungeons.

How true was that song to Potters life, to his own? Grown up orphans who never knew their names, scars that are souvenirs that you never lose? Did Potter really write that? Moving quickly to his private lab, he took down a pensive and put the memory of the last ten minutes into it. Although it didn'tt erase the memory completely, it wasn't as strong now. It was just something about Potter he didn't need to know. It was something about his own past he didn't need to remember.

He poured himself a strong drink, but the song didn't totally leave him. He could still hear Potters quiet voice, singing in the dark.

You grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to believe

And reruns all become our history

A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio

and I won't tell no one your name

I won't tell em' your name

I think about you all the time

But I don't need the same

It's lonely where you are come back down,

and I won't tell em your name

End


	2. Harry's final stand

(Severus' POV)

It's funny, I mused. that the final battle between the Dark Lord and Potter could be so anticlimactic. The Dark Lord had managed to get onto the grounds, and when Potter finally caught up with him, the Dark Lord had not even had the chance to raise his wand before Potter had muttered the spell that ended his life. The Dark Lord would never return.

But that was four hours ago, and Potter hasn't been seen since. The school was in a state of panic, everyone was looking for the boy who lived, now, he supposed, the boy who triumphed.

But by seven, when Potter had not been found, Dumbledore called for the students to eat and rest before the search continued. Looking at the Gryffindor table, they looked to be the most subdued, no one really eating much.

The tense silence was broken, when none other then Harry Potter walked through the doors of the great hall, letting them shut with a bang. The hall broke out the great whispers, the headmaster rose from his seat, but Potter merely slung his guitar around his shoulders, plugged his guitar up to an amp, and began to play. The headmaster, still standing, looked on without the usual twinkle in his eye. Clearing his voice, Harry began to sing.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost

To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

(He said looking directly at Dumbledore.)

Welcome to my life

(He said looking at me with malice in his eyes)

Welcome to my life

(He said looking at his two best friends.)

The hall was silent, but Potter simply changed the tune and began to sing again.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

After the final note was played, the hall erupted in cheers, but Potter had heard none of that he simply turned around and left. Never to be seen again. So say it was the fact that he had nothing to fight for anymore, other said it was to get Dumbledore back for telling him that he would still have to go back with the Dursley's this summer, I, of course believed none of it. The headmaster was crushed, and searched for Potter for years, but with no luck. Potter just seemed to disappear.

Still life went on, and on the nights when making my rounds, I could swear that I still hear Potters voice coming from the astronomy tower…

You grew up way to fast and now there's nothing to believe

And reruns all become our history

A tired song keeps playing on the tired radio

And I won't tell em' your name

I think about you al the time

But I don't need to sing

It's lonely where you are come back down,

And I wont tell 'em your name


End file.
